Where no one knows my name
by Azturial
Summary: ¿Por qué me llamas Ginevra?" "Ginny no te queda. Si así fuera, yo no podría hacer esto..." Porque su nombre era simplemente correcto. Embriagante, seca y rasposa. No era Ginny, no era nada mas que Ginevra. Porque toda ella era perfecta.


**Disclaimer.- **Nada me pertenece, excepto la "trama" ^///////^U

**Reto.- _Reto a Azturial a un... (Redoble de tambores por favor :D) un... Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley, veamos, te la pongo así: que Ginny sea niña inocente solo en apariencia, también quiero a Harry de mal tercio, a Draco como malévola mente que busque apartar a Theo de Ginny, y con intervención de Ron como hermano frenéticamente celoso :P jeje, recuerda, quiero a Draco maquinando planes malévolos y puede que a Ron suplicándole pese a su razón y demás que le ayude cuando se le acaben las ideas para separar a su inocente hermana de ese rompecunas :D_**

**Notas.- **¡Hola! Estoy aquí con un reto de **Pao-Hale20**. Es para el reto "Te reto a..." del foro Weird Sisters, que constituía en un Theo/Ginny con las características de arriba ^^U Espero que les guste aunque a mi no me haya dejado demasiado contenta u-u Muchas gracias a mi Beta, **Eren Lovett**, que me beteó medio fic, porque no hubo tiempo para más. Si la mitad del fic está hecha un desastre, es mi culpa, lo siento u-uU

**Dedicatoria.- **¡A **Pao-Hale20**, por supuesto!

* * *

**Where No One Knows my Name**

**PoV Ginny Weasley**

Hay dos palabras que probablemente a todos se les vienen a la mente cuando piensan en mí. _Fragilidad _e_ inocencia._ Dos palabras que no podían estar más alejadas de la verdad, por supuesto. De hecho, son completos opuestos a mi personalidad.

Claro, nadie nunca lo ha notado, y yo no me he molestado en sacarlos de su error. Sí, muchas veces es exasperante tener a todos convencidos de que la _pequeña_ Weasley necesita de la sobreprotección de sus hermanos día y noche, pero también tiene algunos puntos bastante buenos, debo admitirlo.

Como aquel retrete averiado en segundo año, o los problemitas con ciertos laxantes que habían llegado a la comida de las lechuzas justo antes del desayuno en tercero, o incluso el pequeño accidente con las mantícoras en quinto. Probablemente haya muchos otros, demasiados para que mi memoria sea exacta, pero ¿qué le voy a hacer? Creo que lo llevo en las venas.

Lástima que nadie lo note.

.-.-.-

Para mí, Harry tenía un aire maduro y seductor que me fascinaba. Podía quedarme mirando su cara durante horas, tratando de descubrir en lo que pensaba. Hermione decía que Harry era como un libro abierto, tan transparente como un cristal, pero yo nunca conseguía entenderlo. Cada día hacía una cosa diferente, tal vez incluso inconscientemente que rompía su rutina. Pero por supuesto, él seguía viéndome como la linda y tierna hermana de su mejor amigo, a quién proteger y por la qué preocuparse.

Nunca me había molestado demasiado; sólo un par de veces me había sentido herida por ello y seguía diciéndome que no debía preocuparme. Algún día él me notaría.

Pero cuando ese día llegó, yo ya tenía planes muy diferentes.

.-.-.-

-¡Cuidado!- "_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._" Levanté la mirada gritando improperios para mis adentros, justo para fijarme en un chico que me alargaba la mano. Tenía cabellos chocolate, era nervudo y sus ojos profundos le daban bastantes puntos en cuanto a atractivo se trataba. No es que yo estuviera fijándome, por supuesto.

-Gracias.- Dije con un quejido, sobando la rodilla adolorida sobre la que había aterrizado en mi intento de volar hasta mi clase de Transformaciones. Tomé su mano y me levanté con cuidado, teniendo en cuenta el golpe en mis piernas. _"Vaya cazadora estrella, se cae de las escaleras cuando sólo quiere saltar un par de escalones…"_

-Deberías ir a la enfermería.- Indicó la voz junto a mí. Volteé a verlo y su mirada estaba clavada en mis adoloridas rodillas, crítica. Me fijé en su túnica y noté sorprendida la serpiente en su pechera.- Se está hinchando, y a menos que sepas algún hechizo desinflamatorio, es lo más conveniente.

Increíble, un Slytherin con sentido común y en su momento de altruismo anual. Asentí desorientada por su amabilidad, y él se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera!- Grité antes de que diera la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me miró con una ceja levantada, como si estuviera evaluándome. Se recargó en la pared con elegancia poco frecuente en alguien de su complexión y sonrió de medio lado

-Theodore Nott.- Contestó con voz suave y algo que me pareció un toque de ligero interés.

-Yo soy…- Comencé, pero él soltó una pequeña risita que me interrumpió y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de nuevo.

-Hasta luego…- Dijo, dándome la espalda y levantando una mano en señal de despedida.- Ginevra Weasley.- Agregó justo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, dejándome completamente atónita y con un dolor punzante en las rodillas.

.-.-.-

-¿Cómo te va, Ginny?- Preguntó una voz conocida a mi derecha. Despegué mí vista de la tarea extra de Transformaciones que estaba haciendo, mientras Hermione se acomodaba en el sillón a mi derecha y sacaba un poco de lana para tejer.

-Perfectamente.- Contesté, soltando un pequeño bufido irónico. El pequeño encuentro que había tenido con Nott me había hecho llegar bastante tarde a clase, y McGonagall fue tan implacable como siempre. "_Y hablando de eso…"_ Dudé un momento, pero luego comenté como si se me acabara de ocurrir.- ¿De casualidad no conoces a alguien llamado Nott?

-¿Nott?- Se quedó con la mirada fija en algún punto, con las cejas contraídas y unas pequeñas arrugas graciosas en su nariz, como siempre que se concentraba.- ¿Te refieres a Theodore Nott, el alumno de mi curso que va en Slytherin?- Muy poca información.- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-No, no es nada.- Repliqué inmediatamente. Ni siquiera yo sabía qué pasaba con él, pero su forma de ser despertaba mi implacable curiosidad. "_Bueno, tal vez no tan implacable._"- Es que… no parece un Slytherin.

Hermione se soltó a reír, causándome un pequeño fruncimiento de ceño. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? No había dicho una broma, sólo había hecho un comentario sobre su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté, con tono inocente.

-Bueno, es que…- Hermione dejó de reírse y me miró.- Theodore Nott probablemente sea el Slytherin más… Slytherin que hay en esa casa.

-¿Qué?- Hice una mueca de escepticismo y ella suspiró, dejando su tejido a un lado para acercarse a mí.

-Originalmente, las características de esa casa son astucia, ganas de conseguir lo que quieren y ambición. Claro, con personas como Malfoy, el egocentrismo y el engreimiento pareciera que son directamente proporcionales…- La miré con intriga y carraspeó.- Como decía, estrictamente hablando, los Slytherins no tienen por qué ser insoportables o… malos, por decirlo de alguna forma. Sólo demasiado ambiciosos y algo oportunistas.

-Díselo a ellos.- Susurré para mí misma. Mi amiga ladeó un poco la cabeza y continuó con su cátedra.

-Es más astuto mantenerte al margen de las situaciones y atacar en el momento preciso que vanagloriarte a viva voz. Theodore Nott puede que no sea demasiado conocido, pero eso no significa que deje de ser una serpiente.- Su voz se había vuelto seria, como si hubiera adivinado mi creciente curiosidad hacia él.

-¿Cómo es que lo conoces, Hermione?- Pregunté, ocultando la mirada en mi olvidada redacción.

-Alguna vez tuvimos que hacer un trabajo juntos.- Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a su tejido.- Es algo reservado pero bastante inteligente. Y ahora dime, ¿desde cuando estás interesada en él?

-No lo estoy.- Repliqué, sobando distraídamente mi rodilla.- Tenía curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad sobre quién?- Preguntó otra voz diferente detrás de mi. Cerré los ojos con exasperación cuando Ron se puso frente a mí, con una gran caja de Grageas Bertie Boot de Todos los Sabores.

-Nadie.- Contesté inmediatamente, fastidiada y confundida por la mirada penetrante que Harry –que se había acercado junto con mi hermano- me lanzaba desde detrás de sus gafas.

Cerré mi libro de Transformaciones y guardé mis cosas con rapidez. Antes de que Ron pudiera agregar cualquier otra cosa, yo ya estaba camino a las escaleras.

-Buenas noches.- Me despedí sin voltear a verlos, y subí apresurada hacia mi dormitorio.

* * *

**PoV Theodore Nott**

Cerré mi libro con un pequeño golpe y me revolví entre las sábanas. Odiaba las noches de insomnio, me privaban de mi ocupación más preciada: dormir, por supuesto. Traté de acomodarme en distintas posiciones como debajo de la almohada, después volteado hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro… fue inútil.

Un pequeño –bueno, tal vez no tanto- gruñido de mi estómago me hizo enojar más. Perfecto, ahora tenía hambre. Normalmente la comida no era una de mis prioridades, pero si a una noche de sueño nulo le agregamos un estomago vacío, tenemos una perfecta excusa para destrozar la habitación.

Pero yo era racional y no perdería los estribos sólo por una tonta noche de sueño. No, ni por una, ni dos, ni una semana… ni siquiera por dos meses completos. Mucho menos porque la causa del insomnio fuera una pequeña pecosa pelirroja que se colaba entre mis párpados.

"_Olvídate de eso."_ Me ordené a mi mismo, saliendo con pasos silenciosos de mi cama y cruzando el dormitorio. Bufé ligeramente al ver que Draco no estaba en su cama, así que era de suponerse que estaba en algún dormitorio femenino. Nunca había entendido la razón por la que estaba siempre de cama en cama, sin que le reportara ningún beneficio real.

No lo entendía, pero no me iba a romper la cabeza pensando en ello. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez me sirviera para distraer un rato mis pensamientos de Ginevra. _"Y ahí vas de nuevo…"_ Bien, lo entendí. No más Ginevra.

Abrí la puerta después de tomar mi varita de la mesita de noche y salí sigilosamente del cuarto. Cuando bajé de las escaleras, me sorprendí al ver a Draco Malfoy dormitando frente al fuego, con su cara tan seria como siempre. _"Me pregunto cómo es que hace para parecer invulnerable incluso cuando duerme... Sería útil saberlo."_

Crucé la sala común sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido y llegué hasta la puerta de piedra.

-¿A dónde vas, Theodore?- Preguntó la voz de Draco desde los sillones. Miré de soslayo y vi que ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, y tenía la misma cara que le había visto. Vaya tipo.

-A las cocinas.- Me di la vuelta y salí sin una palabra más. No era lo más sensato no contestar una pregunta de Malfoy, pero tampoco tenía que darle explicaciones de nada.

Mientras caminaba me di cuenta de que el frío había ido en aumento, y me arrepentí de no haber traído algo con qué taparme. Bueno, seguramente las cocinas estarían tibias, y era preferible tiritar de frío que sudar a mares. Seguí caminando, concentrándome en trivialidades.

Cuando llegué y le hice cosquillas a la pera, me asaltó una pequeña duda. _"Bien, ya sé que me atrae, no soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darme cuenta de eso. Pero eso no me trae ningún beneficio viable." _Y eso significaba que ya me podía ir olvidando del coqueteo.

Bien, ahora que lo procesaba, me parecía perfecto. No necesitaba distracciones que no reportaban beneficios, ni nada que…

"_Oh, diablos…"_ Los ojos marrones que tenía frente a mí se abrieron de par en par cuando entré a las cocinas. Llevaba un pijama poco provocativo, y su rojo cabello suelto, enmarcando su cara. Y… rayos, nunca había visto a una chica tan sexy.

Me miró. La miré. Y, contra cualquier pronóstico, se soltó a reír. Supongo que ver a un Slytherin en pijama le parecería la cosa más graciosa del mundo, cosa que yo no comprendía en lo más mínimo, teniendo en cuenta que ella no estaba mucho mejor.

Mi mirada atónita no cambió, hasta que ella pasó a mi lado, con un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Hasta luego, Theodore Nott.- Dijo, antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Después de unos segundos, recordé que fue precisamente eso lo que yo había hecho hacía tres días, cuando la había ayudado en aquel pasillo. Y en ese momento, la risa se desbordó por mi boca, y lo único que hice fue recargarme en la pared de las cocinas y seguirme riendo, con las miradas de cada elfo doméstico de las cocinas encima.

No paré en un buen rato, y cuando lo pude lograr, me sentí extrañamente ligero.

-Bien. A comer se ha dicho.- Susurré, todavía con una estúpida sonrisita en la cara, que aunque quisiera, no podía quitar.

* * *

**PoV Ginny Weasley**

"_Castigada. Increíble…" _Tenía que estar distraída en mis paseos nocturnos justo el día en que Filch no había tomado su poción para la neurosis. Vaya suerte la mía.

Por si se lo preguntan, les contaré: justo cuando salí de las cocinas, comencé a reír, recordando la cara de estupefacción de Nott. Creo que le sorprendió verme, aunque eso lo debería hacer yo. Recuerdo que por alguna razón, me quedé con la mente en blanco al verlo. Probablemente fue simplemente la sorpresa… o al menos eso creo.

Regresando al punto principal, justo al doblar la esquina del pasillo me encontré cara a cara con Filch, para mi pésima suerte. No sé por qué siente ese retorcido placer al castigar a los inocentes alumnos que tan sólo fueron por un bocadillo nocturno. Injusto, pero efectivo.

Así que ahora tenía que ir a la sala de trofeos… y limpiar a lo muggle. "_Pequeña mocosa, si tanto te gusta estar levantada a deshoras, al menos harás algo productivo."_ ¡Argh! Como lo odio. Necesitaba hacer algo con él, tal vez a la señora Norris…

"_Diablos. Estoy alucinando. Estoy alucinando a Nott enfrente de mí, sosteniendo un trapo y limpiando un trofeo."_

-A ti también te atrapó, ¿eh?- "_Y lo que es peor, la alucinación me habla. A mí."_

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza y volvía mirar. No, no era una alucinación. Estaba compartiendo un castigo con Theodore Nott, la serpiente más extraña que haya conocido jamás… y sorprendentemente, me estaba preocupando por si mi cabello está bien acomodado.

-¿Eh?- Reaccioné tarde y él ya se había volteado hacia otro lado para seguir limpiando. Suspiré hondo, ahuyentando el pequeño rastro de nervios que se habían hecho paso hasta mi garganta. Eso era estúpido, no podía estar nerviosa.- Hola.

Me saludó con un movimiento de mano, concentrado en una copa que parecía que hubiera vivido en ese rincón desde siempre. Levanté una ceja y tomé un trapo que había en la mesita junto a mí. En el instante en que algo viscoso tocó mi piel, lo dejé caer con un grito de asco.

-Ah, no toques el trapo de ahí.- Lo volteé a ver y noté que ni siquiera había desviado la mirada.- Filch estuvo limpiando el cadáver de un gusarajo con él. No creo que sea agradable.

-Gracias por el dato oportuno.- Mi voz sonó más dura de lo que me proponía, así que carraspeé.- Eh, quiero decir… gracias por avisarme.

-No era mi asunto.- Contestó, encogiéndose levemente de hombros. Fruncí el ceño y apreté la mandíbula. Sí, ahora notaba por qué estaba en Slytherin. Y sin embargo…

Tomé un trapo de otra mesa cercana, y después de revisar que no tuviera los restos de ningún animal o algo parecido, comencé a limpiar una de las copas de Quidditch cercanas a mí.

Pasaron algunos segundos sin que nadie dijera nada, y me incomodaba. Comencé a frotar con más impaciencia la copa, hasta que estuvo perfectamente limpia y brillante. La dejé en su lugar y alargué la mano para tomar otra, pero la mano de Nott fue más rápida y me la arrebató de las manos.

-¡Oye!- Reclamé, poniendo las manos en las caderas. No lo había escuchado acercarse, y mucho menos me imaginaba que escogería la misma copa que yo.- Yo iba a tomar e…

-Lo siento.- Contestó, pero aunque yo estiré una mano para que me la devolviera, él sólo sonrió y se alejó con la copa. _"¿Eh?"_ Me quedé estupefacta.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Nott?- Pregunté, enfadada. Me acerqué a él y pude escuchar una risita. Bien, mi paciencia también tenía límites.

-No, ninguno. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Contestó, volteando hacia mi e irguiéndose. ¿Saben? Cuando vi que lo hacía, me sentí pequeña. Muy pequeña.

-Eres extraño.- Comenté, ignorando su pregunta. Una sonrisa se escurrió en sus labios, una sonrisa bastante Slytherin, si me permiten decirlo.

Y… no sé por qué, me encantó esa sonrisa.

* * *

**PoV Theodore Nott**

Cada vez que la veía se me hacía más interesante. "_Sí, tal vez yo sea extraño, pero ella es demasiado intrigante, demasiado… ¿linda?_" Sacudí mi cabeza ante estos pensamientos. Era estúpido, no importaba cuanto tratara de alejarme de ella, seguía apareciendo frente a mí.

-Mmm…- Me encogí de hombros y me volteé, fingiendo indiferencia. Lo que no esperaba era que su mano se cerrara alrededor de mi brazo. Me giré para enfrentarla y levanté una ceja, divertido.- ¿Qué pasa, Weasley?

Ella no se inmutó, y tan sólo me miró a los ojos fieramente. _"Interesante… muy interesante"_ Fue el único pensamiento que se me ocurrió. Tal vez sería divertido ver sus reacciones.

-Dámela.- Susurró con su pequeña vocecita felina. Reacciones… bien, tal vez…

Con un par de movimientos, me solté de su agarre y aferré sus muñecas. Fue ridículamente fácil, pero eso no cambió la expresión de su cara. Estaba esperando que se sorprendiera o titubeara, pero me llevé una sorpresa cuando su faz se volvió divertida y desafiante a la vez. Claro, que no lo demostré.

-¿Qué harías por ella?- Pregunté, sin dejar de sonreír cínicamente. La estaba presionando, sabía que era orgullosa; sabía mucho de ella… tal vez demasiado.

-¿Qué harás tú antes de dármela?- Rebatió ella, levantando una ceja, retándome. Tal vez no lo parezca, pero soy Slytherin. Y un reto es algo que no puedo dejar de aceptar.

-Esto.- Contesté, y la besé sin preámbulos. No me importó si la sorprendía, ni si después me arrepentiría. Llevaba dos meses _deseando_ ese beso más que nada, desde que la vi llegar del campo de Quidditch, chorreando barro, despotricando contra todo el mundo y empapada hasta los huesos, con su vieja escoba en la mano… fue la escena más anti-femenina que hubiera visto jamás, pero no pude despegar mis ojos de ella. No más.

Seguí besándola, y un segundo después noté que ella ya tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y seguía mi beso con fiereza, como si fuera un juego que no podía perder.

Rayos, se sentía tan bien… mi pecho se infló de orgullo por el logro alcanzado. No sólo la estaba besando, _ella también correspondía._ Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y sonreí entre los pliegues del beso. No sabía por qué, o cómo, pero ella me seguía besando, ahí, justo entre mis manos.

Pero terminó. Fue corto, pero duró más de lo que hubiera esperado. La miré a los ojos, que tenían una chispa divertida y autosuficiente.

-Es mía.- Espetó, ladeando un poco la cabeza y balanceando frente a mí la copa que momentos antes había estado en mi poder. La miré un segundo si comprender y después me acerqué a ella, casi rozando sus labios.

-Ni lo pienses.- Susurré, antes de besarlos de nuevo.

_¡Miau!_ Respingué y me separé de ella por inercia, girando la cabeza tan de prisa que seguro al día siguiente me dolería a mares. Fruncí el ceño al ver a la gata de Filch, observandonos con sus enormes ojos ambarinos. Suspiré y me ccontuve de lanzarle una pequeña maldición al felino. Todo fuera porque me gustaban los gatos, pero esa alimaña en especial había comenzado a caerme en el hígado.

-Creo que será mejor que sigamos limpiando.- Comentó la voz de Ginevra como si nada. Solté un bufido de indignación hacia el felino que seguía mis movimientos y volteé a verla. Lamentablemente, ella no me miraba, sino que su atención giraba en torno a la maldita gata. La miraba incluso con más odio que yo.

-Sí, vamos.- Tomé de nuevo mi trapo y una placa, frunciendo el ceño.

.-.-.-

Miré mi reloj, eran poco más de las doce y media de la noche. Había estado hablando con Ginevra sobre cosas tan triviales como la cantidad de polvo que había en todos los trofeos, o algunos hechizos que hubiéramos podido probar en la Señora Norris.

-¿Por qué me llamas Ginevra?- Preguntó de repente, antes de salir de la sala de trofeos hacia nuestras respectivas salas comunes.

-Es tu nombre.- Contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.- Además, _"Ginny"_… no te queda.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó, deteniéndose y adoptando una postura desafiante, con las manos en las caderas y el mentón alzado.- Todo el mundo me llama así.

-Tal vez.- Concedí, acercándome a ella.- Pero si fueras así, yo no podría hacer esto.- Rebatí, acorralándola con mis brazos contra la pared del vestíbulo y tomando un mechón de su cabello, sonriéndole.

-No puedes saberlo…- Respondió a mi sonrisa y escapó hábilmente por debajo de mi brazo izquierdo. Subió las escaleras riendo y me hizo un gesto con la mano como despedida, así que yo tan sólo dejé escapar un suspiro divertido mientras la veía desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Caminé hacia las mazmorras y mi sonrisa desapareció. Incluso antes de doblar la esquina, sabía que estaba ahí. No me sorprendió verlo recargado en la pared cómodamente, como si ese lugar hubiera sido creado especialmente para él, con su arrogante pose de rey del mundo.

-Draco.- Saludé sin inmutarme, pasándolo como si nada. Escuché cómo se movía de su sitio y se ponía a mi lado, ligeramente más al frente, como siempre.

-Estaba dando un paseo por el castillo y recordé que estabas castigado en la sala de trofeos con la _comadreja Jr._- Comenzó, y si alguien nos hubiera visto e ese momento, hubiera pensado que éramos buenos amigos que charlaban sobre el día. Claro, Draco Malfoy no era del tipo que tenía "buenos amigos", y nunca hablaba por hablar; no gastaría su valioso tiempo en mirarte siquiera si no le reporta un beneficio. Algo que, a decir verdad, admiro… o admiraba, hasta ese momento.- Pensé que sería divertido ir a molestarla un rato, algo de entretenimiento gratuito. Pero ¿sabes? Cuando llegué, encontré una escena que no me esperaba, una escena bastante… grotesca.

Se detuvo de golpe a pocos metros de nuestra sala común, observándome con frialdad, así que yo levanté una ceja y me detuve también. Después de mirarme un segundo, golpeó con fuerza la pared que había a su lado, como acto intimidatorio.

-¿Me puedes explicar esa escena, Theodore?- Siseó, casi como sisea una serpiente.

-No recuerdo alguna escena grotesca hoy por la noche.- Me hice el inocente un momento, era algo divertido ver cómo su semblante se volvía aparentemente serio aunque estuviera hecho una fiera.- A no se que te refieras al momento en que Ginevra agarró el trapo con restos de gusarajo, probablemente fue asqueroso.- Terminé, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Sabes perfectamente a qué momento me refiero, Nott.- Espetó, sin moverse ni dejar de mirarme.

-Mmm…- Pretendí dudar un segundo.- Ah, ya… la besé. Pero eso no fue grotesco, tal vez no sea a lo que te refieres…

-Sólo te recuerdo una cosa, Nott.- Sacó su varita, pero no me intimidé. Me apuntó al cuello y prosiguió.- La comadreja es una traidora a la sangre, por no decir Gryffindor. Y ningún Slytherin que se respete haría lo que estás pensando hacer.

Lo mire sin decir nada y luego quité su varita de mi cuello, por lo que retrocedió un paso y se alejó sin decir ni una cosa más. Yo me quedé en el mismo lugar, observándolo, y justo antes de que entrara a la sala común, me decidí a hablar.

¿Sabes? Siempre me han dicho que no soy un Slytherin común.- Lo miré un momento y después él desapareció por la puerta, con una faz peligrosa.

"_Perfecto, ahora estoy en la mira de Malfoy… En fin, supongo que tendrá que acostumbrarse."_

* * *

**PoV Ginny Weasley.**

"_Me besó. ¡Me besó, me besó, me besó!"_ Comencé a correr en cuanto estuve segura de que no me podía ver. Habían sido sólo un par de besos, pero había llevado mi nivel de adrenalina a las nubes. Nadie lo había logrado antes, ni siquiera Harry. Y era increíble.

-¡Ginny!- Y hablando del Diablo… Volteé para ver esos ojos verdes que conocía tan bien. De pronto me parecían más opacos, menos interesantes.

-Oh, hola, Harry.- Saludé con poco entusiasmo, aún con la mente atascada en los labios de Nott.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh… pues…- Lo vi titubear y noté que estaba nervioso. Miraba demasiado sus zapatos y movía sus manos compulsivamente.

-Me recordó por un momento a Neville antes del baile de Navidad. ¡Pero eso era estúpido, estaba con Harry Potter, el chico-que-vivió, el que nos había salvado tantas veces! Aquel que siempre me parecía tan interesante… y que ahora me miraba a los ojos con timidez.

Odié esa mirada.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- Pregunté, pero sin verdadero interés. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero no quería hablar con Harry por ahora.

-Quería ver si podría hablar contigo…- Dijo, mirándome a los ojos. Me confundí. Hace casi un año que me había resignado, pero siempre había albergado la esperanza… de algo. No sé de qué, pero de algo. Y sin embargo, nunca pensé que me sentiría tan… _decepcionada._

-Creo que eso estamos haciendo, ¿o no?- Pregunté, inocentemente. Harry me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a mí.

-Ginny… ya no eres una niña…- Sonrió con timidez y se acercó un poco más. Sabía lo difícil que le estaba suponiendo decir eso, pero no podía dejar de recordar lo que me había hecho sentir Nott hacía tan poco tiempo.- Y quería decir que… bueno, tú me entiendes…

Bajé la cabeza, incómoda. Tal vez si me lo hubiera dicho unos días antes… antes de casi caerme de las escaleras y… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era Harry. ¡Harry! Por lo que sabía, Nott podía estar jugando a un par de besos y nada más… tenía frente a mí a mi sueño haciéndose realidad y estaba pensando en que en realidad no me importaba. Harry ya no era _ese Harry. _Ni siquiera sabía por qué, ni desde cuando, pero ya no.

-Lo siento, Harry.- Susurré, levantando la mirada. La decepción se reflejó en sus ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

-Claro.- Comentó, como si nada, alejándose de mí, caminando de espaldas, nervioso.- Mmm… no te preocupes, yo… eh… nos vemos luego, Ginny.- Susurró como despedida, incómodo y se alejó escaleras abajo.

Lo observé y las lágrimas escocieron mis ojos. _"Lo siento, Harry. Lo siento, en serio."_ Y me encaminé hacia la sala común con la cabeza dándome vueltas.

* * *

Draco Malfoy era orgulloso. Se enorgullecía de su estatus Slytherin y protegía ese orgullo. Y ahora no iba a permitir que una insignificante comadreja manchara ese orgullo. Aunque eso significara aliarse con compañías nada agradables._"Para exterminar a las hormigas, lanza un incendio al hormiguero"_

Salió caminando con paso rápido de las mazmorras hasta que llegó al vestíbulo, en donde se acercó a un aula en desuso. Esperó pacientemente hasta que vio que una chico larguirucho se detenía hacia él, solo y distraído. Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y lo tomó por el brazo, jalándolo hacia el aula vacía y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-¿Qué demon…?- Ron Weasley entró al aula a trompicones y chocó con la mirada asqueada de Malfoy.- ¿Malfoy?

-Calla y escucha, Weasley. No soy partidario de hacer treguas, pero por lo que veo, a ambos nos conviene.- Espetó Draco, limpiándose elegantemente la mano en el pantalón.- Nott anda besuqueándose con alguien indeseable y necesito que me ayudes con eso.

-¿A mi qué rayos me importa con quién se besa Nott?- Preguntó Ron, anonadado.- Eres un estúpido, Malfoy, yo me voy de aquí.- Se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero la voz del rubio le hizo detenerse.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando la susodicha es tu hermana?- Siseó con diversión, pasando a su lado y dejándolo de piedra.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó Ron, con la boca seca.

-Que Nott se anda tirando a tu hermana.- Contestó Draco, arrastrando las palabras.- Y eso es una mierda.- Agregó, mirándolo con desprecio. Después, salió del aula, sonriendo con suficiencia.- Te dejo el dato, para que recapacites.

Y Ron tan sólo vio desaparecer su capa por la puerta, sin poder moverse y con un instinto asesino creciendo en su interior.

* * *

**PoV Theodore Nott**

Sabía que Draco haría algo así. Lo sabí desde el principio, era tan predecible. Tan predecible que desde hacía bastante tiempo había decidido no responder a las acciones de Weasley.

-¡Nott!- Volteé, preparado para que comenzara con una serie de insultos, pero vi su puño acercarse a mi cara tan rapido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Al parecer creía que los golpes muggles eran más efectivos, y probablemente tenía razón. El sabor a sangre en mi boca nubló mis sentidos. Siempre había odiado la sangre, especialmente la mia. Era salada y sabía a hierro, asquerosa.- Hijo de Morgana, ¡¿cómo te atreviste, imbésil?!

No contesté, en el estado en que estaba seguramente hubiera servido para que enfureciera más. Tan solo siguió golpeandome, hasta que un chico que reconocí como Potter se acercó y lo alejó de mi un poco.

-Suéltame, Harry.- Masculló Weasley, mirandome con odio.- ¡Ese imbésil se atrevió a toca a mi hermana!

-Debes tener confianza en las decisiones de Ginny. Si lo eligió a él… no hay nada que hacer.- Susurró Potter en tono conciliador, pero en su mirada se veía que se estaba reteniendo para no soltar a su amigo y dejar que me hiciera papilla... y probablemente para ayudar.- Vamos, hablaremos con Ginny.- Dijo, y el pelirojo se calmó.

Increíble, pero cierto. Un escupitajo en la cara fue la última acción de Weasley y después se fue despotricando contra el mundo entero, no sin antes advertirme que si le hacía algo a su hermanita, por mínimo que fuera, me sacaría los ojos. Sí, algo pasado de moda y bastante estúpido, pero así lo dijo. Lo que no me esperaba, fue lo que Potter susurró cuando lo siguió, al pasar a mi lado.

-Está en la biblioteca.- Tal vez Potter no era tan malo...- Y no te descuides, Nott, porque no sabes qué sorpresas puedo darte.

Y se alejó junto a su amigo.

.-.-.-

-Hola, Ginevra.- Saludé, mientras me acercaba a ella en silencio, rodeado del aplastante e inconfundible ambiente de biblioteca.

-¿Eh?- No se sorprendió demasiado al verme, pero tal vez sí al notar la presencia que de pronto se había instalado detrás de mí.

-Hablemos, Theodore.- Susurró la voz de Draco.- Veo que Weasley no cumplió su cometido, así que lo haré yo. _¡Desmaius! _

_-¡Protego!_- Gritó la voz felina y fiera de Ginevra detrás de mi, desviando el hechizo. Draco la miró con asco y desdén.

-No te metas, Weasley.- Frunció la nariz, como si estuviera oliendo algo podrido, mientras ella se acercaba a él.- Oh, pero ya que eres parte del clan, ¿te puedo decir _Ginny_?- Preguntó con sarcasmo aplastante. Yo me mantuve callado, divertido en el fondo, en espera de su respuesta.

Sí, definitivamente ese puñetazo había sido una muy buena respuesta. Ginevra lanzó su puño justo a su mejilla, con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó hacia atrás.

-No soy Ginny. Me llamo Ginevra.- Espetó con orgullo, para después mirarme cándida pero pícaramente a los ojos.

-Estúpida, verás lo que…- Pero le interrumpí con un pequeño _silencius_.

-Ya la oíste, Draco… supongo que tendrás que acostumbrarte.- Comenté, pasando mi brazo por su cintura.- Y así tal vez yo no revele ciertos asuntos sucios que he descubierto sobre ti, Draco… o tal vez sí. ¿Quieres que te las enumere?- Cuando su faz se frunció, supe que había ganado. _Habíamos_ ganado.

Nunca pensé decir esto, pero cuando los labios de Ginevra se cerraron en torno a los míos, con Malfoy en el suelo, mirándome con odio; sabiendo que su hermano nos depararía una larga batalla, pensé que su nombre era simplemente correcto. Embriagante, seca y rasposa. No era Ginny, no era nada mas que Ginevra.

_Perfecta_.

* * *

_No me convence, pero mi cerebro no dio para más. Lo juro, casi explota tratando de encontrar un buen final. Espero que les haya gustado, o al menos que no hayan muerto al leerlo xD_

_¡Bueno, nos vemos! Y recuerden que un fic se alimenta de sus reviews *rawr* xD_

_¡Pásenla bien y nos vemos luego!_


End file.
